A Shepard Moment
by EliCain
Summary: Each Shepard has something Unique about them, These are my Shepard's Each with their own Unique thing. Not each Shepard will appear in each chapter but that's what makes them Unique too.  Themes represent Chapters


Kagarei Shepard looked on at the devastation around him, Batarians, now dead lay unmoving. His people, on the other side of the door behind him watching his back.

The feeling of the chaotic hunt as he had attacked.

Him outnumbered, one against fifty, his scythe slicing through each of their bodies.

Till they were all dead, piled as dead bodies and peices all over the room, probably the last room. they'd gone through each room like this, and this he hoped was the last.

He grinned wildly, His scythe covered in their blood. He stalked foreward when he got a call he held up a hand to his ear to listen "Someone Report! How many of our people are still left?" He knew the voice, he'd never forget it,a calm serene voice, the voice of a brother.

He growled and stamped back letting the weapon in his hand disapear, he would clean it later, he found a sink as the message repeated. He poured cold water over his head washing off just enough of the stung in the cut he'd aquired to his face.

He left the room to see his squad, bloody and battered down alot of people but more or less alive. They were awaiting orders. He answered the call "I think we're done here."

The cleaning solution used on his face stung nastily. Gen Shepard flinched the cut on his cheek hurt like hell. But- The Blitz as people were calling it- was over. The hours of constant fighting, against hordes of outlaws, was doctor finished dressing the wound to his face and clapped him lightly on the shoulder. he looked at the bandages on his hands. Too many guns had overheated in them burning them. Only his lineage had saved him from loosing them.

The nurses nearby looked at him in awe. So did some of the civillians who lay on the beds had all thought they would Die, till the Man, an ordinary, almost forgettable face, with Colour changing eyes had said they'd get through this if they worked together.

He remembered a voice, a harsh unforgettable voice, one of a brother.

The doctor stared at him with eyebrows raised waiting.

"Thank you Kagarei, for coming."

Alias Shepard sat against a wall the blood trickling down her face, she must have been cut at some coughed and hacked the air in the room was getting stale, she would not open the door for more air.

They might get at monsters outside, the ones who'd killed everyone but her.

She checked her Omni-tool, it was all she had left her gun having been tossed aside in her mad dash to get into the safehouse. the distress signal had been launched what seemed like hours ago.

The silence was what was really trying, the knowledge that no one else was there, with her. The people she'd trained with, become comrades man she'd loved all gone.

The air was getting harder to breath.

She looked up from the onmitool and saw a mirror.

Blood flowed out of the cut above her eyebrow, her a coward. She could have saved them but she hadn't.

She grimaced and pushed herself up, at least she could die breathing clean air.

Despite the monsters outside.

Jay Shepard Slammed the door behind her shut. Her room her comfort zone. Where no Doctors asking was she alright or asking if they could help her. Her newer arm was working just fine. She stared at it, all silver shining attached to the pale skin of her arm. Her Scar from Mindior.

She remembered a bright morning her family's voices melding together to create a harmony, over breakfast, her mothers soprano, her alto, her fathers baritone, one of her brothers tenor, and the others bass, all melding together to create the song.

Something beautiful, before her father shouted for everyone to move. Grabbing his old gun. Firing at it. Her mother using an old military omni-tool incinerating the batarians, overloading their weapons.

Them moving to the back of the farm. Her and her older brother trying to get the oldship running, her parents shouting that they loved them before bullets tore them to peices.

The roar of the engine as she grabbed her younger brother and shoved him into the cockpit. Her older brother beside her in the cockpit. She hit the gas and they burst from the shed headed for town.

The yells of her brothers as the missile hit. Her younger brother and her older brother dragging her away from the wreckage as she woke up. Them hiding in the forest caves. Her arm gone from the elbow down. Her younger brother trying to stop the bleeding. Her older brother with an omnitool calling for help.

The batarains grins as they found the three of them shooting her older brother and trying to enslave her younger one.

Her brothers Biotics flinging his captors against the wall before he died. The batarians gun as it pointed at her ready to shoot.

"We don't need a cripple."

Then the shots of Alliance soldiers saving her. Them placing her Family in body bags. Her passing out.

Waking up in a hospital next to her aunt who'd received the message and relayed it to the alliance just in time. Her seeing the stump.

The doctor creating the artificial limb and it being attached to her arm. The two years of rehab, so she could be a Soldier.

Her training and the overheated gun that had fried her original arm, and now the replacement finally working the way she wanted it to. All shiny and silver against the pale skin of her actual arm.

Alex Shepard grimaced the knife in her being pulled out,as she nearly collapsed outside the Alliance outpost on earth.

The pain almost unbearable. She remembered...

The Red who'd taken her in, found out about her talents and given her a home.

Her biotics going out of control time and again till she found a way to control it.

The migraines she'd receive from the implants in her skull.

The men she'd slept with for profit.

Her talking to the Alliance soldiers as she sheltered them from a storm. The promise of a better life, other than drugs and being a whore, or the Biotic. The promise to get rid of the migraines and stomach cramps that plagued her because of her amps.

Her decision to leave earth to join the Alliance milatary.

And getting betrayed by her best friend.

The knife as it swung, leaving a gash across her nose. The second swing that got her in the stomach, not in anything vital but the pain as the knife entered her side.

And now the pain of it leaving,her legs getting weaker as she staggered towards the outpost.

"Help me..."

Jake Shepard grimaced. He's lived on ships his whole life. The claustrophobia was not helping.

He could see his new arrangements, the box he'd sleep in.

He remembered when he'd found he could not sleep in them. In the accident that he'd been in one of them the one that nearly took his legs, and scarred his chin. Since then he'd never been able to sleep in them.

He sighed and placed his only possesion, a picture of his family in the storage container next to it. He went to dump his equipment in the locker nearby, a place for his armor and weapons.

Each handpicked by his mother and Father when they'd found out about him becoming an N7. The pride in their eyes when they'd seen the official ceremony. His sister's and brother's pride when they'd all found out he was going to be XO on the Normandy.

His disapointment when he'd been told about his living arrangements. Panic rose in his throat, he'd find somehere else to sleep tonight.

He walked up the stair and sat in the pilots chair, he had ben one of the first to arrive, the pilot would arrive tomorrow.

He ran his hands over the displays remembering the training he'd received from his father about how to pilot a ship. The courses he'd taken whenever possible so he could become a pilot, and the N7 training that he'd received to become a soldier.

He settled into the chair and fell asleep

A hand shaking him awake. Captain Anderson woke him, he turned bright red. He saw the man next to him, the knowing smile on Andersons face.

The man next to him leaning on Cructhes with a cap on his head and a scraggly beard saying

"That is My spot."

Ciel fingered the eyepatch in her hand. A tank top on instead of her usual Alliance Uniform. She'd been barrafed with questions like.

How'd She get so badly scarred she could never look like a woman.

Why was she missing an eye.

And why become a Soldier.

And others, It was nice to take in the quiet of a corner in 'd refused the eye implant saying it'd mess up her aim. Although she'd agreed to getting a glass eye for the empty bit. She laughed to herself remembering the Drill sargent as he grabbed her.

Turned her around.

And yanked off the eyepatch.

The look on his face of horror at the scars, two vertical ones, Across the eye, and seeing the empty eye socket.

The hour after proving she didn't need it. And the afternoon after that.

People shying away, like its contagious. The only person who'd talk to her was a recruiter, the person who'd recruited her. They'd Talked, She'd explained why she wore a mens set of armor rather than females, and other things.

They'd left with promises to catch up .And after our talk Hannah's crew mates coming over and saying hello.

Ciel's wonderment at the fact her new friend was Hannah Shephard, a ships XO.

She applied for Hannah's ship, She'd gotten the conformation an hour ago.

Tomorrow she'd get to work for real, be a Soldier.

Monty Shepard fingered the scars, stitched up wounds that had never healed quite right. Scars that showed the stitching.

She was getting rid of them.

Not all of them, the ones areound her arms, legs wrists.

The ones there kept her together, or at least so she felt.

She traced one on her wrist. It had been there as long as she remembered. It felt wrong getting rid of them.

The ones on her face though, she didn't want to remember.

Accidents, Fights,

And the occaisional knifing's that almost killed her.

She sighed and stood up, she wondered what she looked like with no scars.

Except for those that hold her together.

-

A series of drabbles, where each of my shepards got their scars.

To recap though

Kagarei: across his face diagonally,He's one of my original Characters thrown into Mass effect.

Gen: on his cheek, he's another OC in his Cannon though he is brothers with Kagarei, I used that as a theme for the two of them. BTW Gen is older than Kagarei.

Alias: over her eyebrow, Also another OC only of a different story, She's been turned into a Darkling Demon, Creatures made out of Shadows and the Inky darkness in the corners, in her original story she was cursed into becoming one and as such her blood is the very stuff that Darklings are made out of.

Jay: her Arm, this was of my own accord, I never gave her any scars so I thought while I was making her story up, I decided to give her one.

Alex: across the nose...Always hated this scar on the girls,But I didn't make her, my sister did.

Ciel: She's another OC, She's got a big ass scar across her chest, her chest has never grown out becasue of it. And She has two vertical scars, small ones. On the corners of her bad eye, it was in the same accident she'd lost the eye as she'd gotten the scar on her chest. She has others, all over her body, but thats for her cannon story to tell you about them.

Hue: is another OC only she doesn't have a story yet and will be feature in future stories. She was my attempt at not romancing anyone. I haven't finished her playthrough yet though.

Jake: on the Chin, probably the one not totally dark story here, I couldn't keep going with the dark stories and I can't get the Idea out of my head that he's claustrophobic.

Monty: Around each joint including neck, She was originally a Zombie/Lich Character, I'm not sure If I'll translate that to these drabbles though.

But yeah I'll continue this, I need something to do while I'm at work and there's nothing to do.

I created Kagarei, Gen, Jay and Alex each character in Mass Effect 1 first. The others I recreated in number 1 but had orginally created in Mass effect 2. I got the second game before the first you see.

And any others have been added as hypothetical shepards, ones I want to make but I also want to finish the first few before I go into playing them.

What? I was Bored and I like to write.

And they won't all be in all the 'chapters' Just as I think they should each chapter is a theme I'll run with till I run out of idea's.

I haven't finished most of these playthroughs in Mass effect 1 yet either so some of them I'm making up bits for them in Mass effect 2.

Work takes up most of my time so I don't spend alot of time playing video games.

Please excuse grammer, or spelling I've gone through each of them to try and iron out the bits but my work doesn't have anything other than the email program to work with, and I'm uploading them straight from the email dcoument. 


End file.
